


Teach me?

by MelindaGhost



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "teach me", ;D, Dancing, Holiday Camp, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, John is a precious little bisexual, John is nervous, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is so gay, Sweet, Teenlock, but would like Sherlock to teach him some moves, prompt, teen!lock, they are totally gonne be together after that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaGhost/pseuds/MelindaGhost
Summary: John and his family arrive at a holiday camp/resort  where John is fascinated by a very quiet boy called Sherlock. John finds out that Sherlock frequently sneaks into the "assembly building" at night. What will he find when he follows him one night?





	Teach me?

**Author's Note:**

> Is it coincidence that when I typed this "lessons in love" started playing?   
> Only if the universe got lazy ;)

„Teach me“ - Johnlock

John had been watching Sherlock for a while now.

When he and his family arrived at this camp he thought he would be wasting his time. Many many times did he try to convince his parents to just let him stay at home, or at a Mike's for summer break, but they wouldn't ave any of it. In their minds it was far too dangerous too leave him on his own and to much of a burden for the Stamfords to have to care for John as well as Mike and his little sister. 

So here he was now. At a camp where he wouldn't have any friends or any activities that he would like to pursue. The only thing that had caught his attention was this really tall and lean guy who apparently worked here. It took him a while to figure it out, but John was, despite not being gay, very attracted to him. He would find himself inching closer to him when they were staying in a group in which both of them didn't want to be in. Obviously he knew he would have to be very careful about it, because he had picked up the information that Sherlock, that was the tall guys name, was some kind of genius, who noticed every little detail about everyone and could use them to draw conclusions that where rarely untrue.

In the evenings John would look out off his window and see Sherlock moving towards the big hall where sometimes feasts were held. On the third evening John became so curious that he decided to wait until Sherlock was in the hall and good 10 minutes had past until he went in there himself. Half way to the hall he became a bit more doubtful. Why was he doing this? What if Sherlock had a girlfriend he was meeting there? He felt bad about invading someone else's privacy, but his strong desire to discover the truth and to unlock the mystery about the secret meetings kept him going.

He crept around the building looking for a kind of secret door that would hide his entrance. John did not find any, but he did notice a window at the back that had been left open. It was just low enough that he could climb through it without injuring himself, or making too much of a rattle that even someone mid-intercourse couldn't help but notice. John put his phone that he had used to generate some light back into his pocket and entered the building in a not very graceful, but at least nearly noiseless way. 

Inside he found himself in a closed room that was pitch black. The only thing that reflected some of the very sparingly shining through moonlight was the knob of a door, through which he could faintly hear some piece of classic music. 

He opened the door and slowly crept through, always making sure to be extra quiet. The music got louder and the sudden brightness that hit John's eyes forced him to blink hard. When he opened them again he had to suppress a gasp. The sight before him was so utterly breathtaking that John forgot his surroundings for a moment and ran straight into a table and cause a glass of water to fall to the ground and shatter into thousand tiny pieces.

Sherlock, startled by the sudden noise, stopped his movements and looked around the room in confusion. He always chose this time of the day, because everyone else would usually already be asleep. So who could this intruder be? He went over to the CD player, stopped the wonderful tunes he himself had played on his violin earlier this week and shouted: “Who is there?”

John had hoped Sherlock wouldn't hear him, but of course the mysterious genius hears everything even over his loud music. He slowly stepped out of the shade. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you. I was just -” 

“You were just wondering what I do in here every night, so you decided to follow me and find out for yourself. Now that you have seen me dance you might as well start with your snarky remarks and leave after threatening to make my 'life a living hell, you fag' I've heard it all before.” Sherlock was clearly angry and at the same time trying to sound indifferent.

“I can assure you that is the last thing on my mind right now. The way you dance it- It's really amazing, quite extraordinary.”

Sherlock was baffled, but he couldn't detect a lie. “Do you really think so?” He asked as he slowly made his way over to where John was standing to be able to read his features better. His face was full of adoration and his pupils slightly dilated.

“Yes, of course. Maybe, only if it wouldn't bother you too much of course-”, John nervously licked his bottom lip and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, “you could teach me some moves.”

For the first time since John arrived here he saw Sherlock genuinely smiling. Nervously he smiled back. They held eye contact for just a few seconds before Sherlock grabbed John's hand and said: “Well, we better start now. I can tell you're an atrocious dancer.”


End file.
